Don't Worry I Don't Bite (Teen Wolf)
by Alphapack24
Summary: Teen Wolf Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

My name is Nadia Greywood.

And I'm not a murderer.

I didn't kill my parents, the** beast** within me did that.

I don't even remember doing it. My memory, as cliché as it sounds, is blank whenever I try to recall what happened.

But that still didn't take away from the guilt, the pain, and the raw anger because it was _my_ hands, _my_ clothes, that were covered in _their_ blood.

I shakily dialed 911 and within moments the police arrived and began investigating. Clearly a 'wild animal' commited the crime because the damage done was just too brutal and inhumane to be accomplished by a human.

Not to mention that on their bodies were deep scratch marks that couldn't have been made by human nails, no matter how sharp.

I was henceforth ruled out as a suspect and was not brought into custody.

I was allowed to take a quick shower and when I was finished I was then told to quickly pack my bags. Child services had apparently contacted my aunt in California, so I was going to be shipped off to her since I was now an orphan.

Orphan..

I felt numb as I packed, but I knew I was on the verge of a break down because reality wasn't a quitter and it'd catch up to me soon enough.

I left the house carrying very few bags. I wanted to leave as much as myself behind as I could, but there was still a huge burden that I had to bare.

I was still a werewolf that had no self control whatsoever.


	2. Chapter 2

I missed my old life.

It has only been two and a half weeks and this new one already made me so miserable. I had new friends but Lydia, in my opinion, was a whore and a bitch who needed a wake up call to tell her that acting dumb and rude isn't cute; Stiles is a cutie but he reminded me too much of an old friend and that made me even more homesick; Jackson just rubs me the wrong way; Allison is my cousin and doesn't count; and last but not least was Scott. There was so much about him that I've learned just from him coming over a few times to visit Allison (actually sneaking in, since my uncle-in-law doesn't favor him too much), yet there were a few things I have yet to discover.

For one, I knew he was hiding something. The answer as to what was within my reach, I just didn't have the means or knowledge to grasp it.

Another mystery I had to solve is Chris Argent, my _uncle-in-law_. There was something off about that man and every time he's around my wolfy senses go tingling. I'm not saying I don't like him he's just daunting at times.

As well as his sister Kate, who was visiting for awhile.

It seemed like everyone was hiding a secret. This whole town was a web of secrets and I hated it.

I wanted to go back home. I'd live in a cardboard box behind my old house if I had to.

I dragged my feet through the dirt to stop my momentum on the swing. I had enough fresh air and I'd better get back before someone at the house noticed that I left out at midnight.

_Not that it mattered_, I thought. It wasn't thought with a sense of bitterness, I was actually indifferent. They weren't strict with me, in fact, they really let me do whatever I want. (_Figures, let the orphan girl jump off a bridge if she wants to. She just lost her parent's, so just let her do whatever she wants. No. big. deal._) I once skipped school, or maybe a couple of times, and they haven't given me a talk yet. If I was happy about my living arrangements, I would consider myself lucky that I didn't have rules or curfew. But honestly I wasn't happy, so I couldn't give a fuck right now.

I wrapped my jacket tightly around my body feeling chilly all of a sudden. You know that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach that something bad was going to happen, so you should start moving your ass along faster before something pops out of a bush and kills you?

Yeah, that hit me but about x10 stronger than usual.

I had an odd feeling about this so I started trucking it. Soon, I was in an all out run. I could care less that it looked weird for a random teenage girl to be running alone through the park past midnight.

That's when I heard a long howl.

I couldn't help but stop. My limbs just froze and I knew automatically what that was. To a humans ear it could have been anything. It was no walrus, manatee, mountain lion, or whatever else these cops were coming up with to keep the public calm. My ears, my werewolf enhanced hearing, said it was an alpha werewolf who wanted to kill a trespasser.

_Me_.

I didn't have time to think, it was either fight or flight. The first choice sounded like suicide and the second choice running? Well, how far would I get before I was ripped limb from limb?

In my mind, not very far.

Either way the possibility of surviving didn't look good. In fact, it looked nonexistant. So, there was a Plan C: Fight.. and die of course, but atleast I wouldn't go down without a fight. Us Greywoods weren't cowards.

I began to hype myself up. Adrenaline began to rush through my veins and my nails elongated to claws.

All was silent.

I didn't want to put my guard down, but I had to do it for a second just to listen and pinpoint where that bastard was hiding. Using my vulnerability, the alpha decided to strike and lunged from between the trees.

I made a move to dodge, but was a little to late with my reflexes. I let out a loud whimper as my side was dug into by it's sharp claws. My palm immediately went to press against the fresh wound and I felt the warm liquid of blood.

I dropped to my knees suddenly feeling faint. My wound was healing too slowly and I was loosing too much blood.

So, this is was it. This was the end. Atleast I can say I honestly tried.

The werewolve lunged towards me again, but two other werewolves emerged from the trees at the same time and distracted him. By now my vision was blurry, but I could make out the colors and shapes. They were boys, obviously, one had brown hair and the other had black.

They didn't attack the alpha I noticed. '_It must be their alpha_,' I thought, _'I wonder who's mine? Are they pretty..?'_

I was getting delirious. I barely flinched when I heard the alpha snarl I felt numb. The alpha suprisingly didn't kill them for their insubordination, but he did snap his jaws at them before giving me a hard stare with its beady red eyes. I could see that clearly and the stare promised nothing good and I wondered how my life could go from bad to horri-fucking-fying.

I was exhausted, but I didn't want to fall asleep until I saw my saviours. Unfortunately the one with black hair immediately went chasing after the alpha, so I was left with the brown haired one but that was okay. This was a small town.

The blurry brown haired guy walked up to me and leaned towards me. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, removing my hand from my wound gingerly to probably inspect it.

I couldn't lift my head to look at it (when did my head hit the ground?), but I could feel it healing.

He slapped my cheek gently, I must have been spacing out without realizing.

"Nadia?"

He knew my name. That was weird, but his voice sounded familiar so in a way it wasn't weird. I turned my head towards him slowly.

"Mhmm. G'night." I replied before I either passed out or fell asleep. Either way, I was temporarily dead to the world.


End file.
